Karneval (manga)
Ichijinsha | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Monthly Comic Zero Sum | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = August 28, 2007 | last = | volumes = 4 | volume_list = }} often romanized as K∀RNEVAL, is a Japanese manga series by Mikanagi Touya, originally starting serialization in the monthly shōjo manga magazine ''Monthly Comic Zero Sum published by Ichijinsha in early 2008. There are currently four volumes released in Japan. Plot Nai searches for someone important to him, with only an abandoned bracelet as a clue. Gareki steals and pick-pockets to get by from day to day. The two meet in a strange mansion where they are set-up, and soon become wanted criminals by military security operatives. When Nai and Gareki find themselves desperate in a hopeless predicament, they encounter none other than the country's most powerful defense organization, "Circus". Terminology ; : Defense organization that works for the government. They perform raids to capture criminals and solve crimes that the Security force otherwise cannot handle. After their raids, they put on shows as an apology for scaring the citizens. Their group consists of the strongest, most capable fighters that use a special type of bracelet, known as Circus I.D., to fight. ; : A dark, hidden organization that does illegal genetic research. They oppose the government and work against Circus. ; : Post-humans with special abilities. The Varuga were once human, but a cell-modifying medicine given to them by Kafka slowly took over their bodies until they were fully transformed, at which point they became monsters. ; : Bracelet instilled with great power, that can only be "activated" by its owner. They are used exclusively by the members of Circus. It gives them the ability to fly and perform various special attacks. Characters ; : An unusually naïve boy and the main character of the story. He claims to have always been living with a man named Karoku in a forest near Karasuna. When Karoku does not appear one day, Nai ventures outside and finds a trail of blood leading from their home to the sea, and a left-behind bracelet (Circus I.D.). Feeling scared and lonely, he sets out to try finding Karoku with only the abandoned bracelet as a clue. He eventually meets Gareki, who saves Nai from a mansion where a Varuga woman named Mine was keeping him captive. This marks the beginning of their travel together. Despite his unworldly ways, he has an acute sense of hearing that is more well-developed compared to others people's. Akari, a research doctor at Circus said that Nai has the cellular structure of a human and a "niji", a small delicate creature found in the forest he came from. And that these cells have managed to coexist unlike the Varuga. He also said that Nai is successfully exsiting as a new species and that if they were to describe the person who accomplished this, they would certainly be called a genius and that to produce a being like Nai, the creator must have been very devoted. ; : A 15 year-old teen who gets by robbing rich people's mansions. He's very intelligent and sharp, his strong point being his knowledge of mechanics. He is also a skilled shooter and likes to carry around a gun. Gareki distrusts people and isn't very sociable, stating that he hates associating with others. However, despite his arrogant and distant attitude, he does have a more caring side that he doesn't like showing, seeming to have a soft spot for smaller children and Nai. He originally thought to use Nai for his robbing schemes but later joins him to find Karoku. When Nai told Gareki about him telling Karoku that Gareki and him are together, Gareki realize that Karoku want to keep him away from Nai and those words that Karoku said, he had a bad feeling about it. ; : The person that Nai is looking for. He is 18 years old. He is described by Nai as a gentle person, but their connection is still unknown. He is still alive, but his location is unknown. He sent messages to Nai through brain waves telling him that "Why aren't you focusing on me? Is there someone close to you? What kind of person is it? That's my boy, being able to make friends. But, let's say goodbye to that person." When Nai ask why, he said because that person, meaning Gareki, feels sorry for Nai and that Nai should tell him, "I don't need Gareki" and that person will be caught up in scary things if he's around Nai. When Gareki question about Nai not needing him, Nai said that Karoku said Gareki will be broken and Gareki ask what Nai told Karoku about him and Nai said that Gareki and him are together. Karoku wants to keep Gareki away from Nai. Karoku was seen kissing a ring while sending messages to Nai and a girl name Eleska ask what he is doing, he reply that "It's a kiss". It was reveal that he was kidnapped and Nai realize why Karoku say scary things about Gareki will be broken, etc. It was because he was suffering and he wants Nai to search for him. During chapter 30, Karoku send messages to Nai again, causing Nai to faint and during this time, Karoku told Nai his location and tell him to find him, because he is going to get kill. He calls Nai his "special child". ; :The Second Ship's Fighter. He is Hirato's subordinate. Yogi is an eccentric 21-year-old man, always bright and cheerful. Despite his age, he tends to act like a child. He wears a white allergy patch on his left cheek. While he states that battles make him nervous, he is still a skilled fighter. His weapons are two thorn-like épées, and the name of his special attack is Dornkiste (German for "thorn chest"). He calls Nai "little Nai". ; :Another fighter of the Second Ship's crew, and Hirato's subordinate. She is 16 years old. She is always wearing a serious expression on her face, is down to earth, and very dedicated. Tsukumo is also a skilled acrobat, and despite her frail appearance, she is strong and capable. Her beauty is complimented by both men and women. She is the most level-headed out of the group, and tries to be the shoulder to lean on even though she has a hard time understanding others emotions. Tsukumo is a sort of older sister to Nai, and cares about his well-being. She hated insect ever since she was a child. ; :The Second Ship's Captain. A very polite 27-year-old man who doesn't take his work too seriously, but does his job well. His smile can be deceiving. Upon taking Gareki and Nai on board his ship, he entrust them to Yogi and Tsukumo. His weapon is a cane, and the name of his special attack is Vakuum (German for "vacuum"). Media Manga Chapters not yet collected in tankōbon volumes * Score 25: Vantonaamu * Score 26: Yanari * Score 27: Kidnapping Drama CD A drama CD entitled Karneval Circus was released on March 25, 2010 under Frontier works label.http://www.animate.tv/news/details.php?id=1256543956 References External links *Official Website of Mikanagi Touya *Monthly Comic Zero-Sum *Drama CD Info *Author's Drama CD Website Category:Shōjo manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Adventure anime and manga es:Karneval it:Karneval ja:カーニヴァル